listfandomcom-20200216-history
Megazord
Megazord view inside and outTank Mode Fires MMPR!Tank Mode fires from its cannonsMegazord Battle ModeMMPR Dinozord MegazordMegazord in Battle Mode After forming the tank mode, the Rangers could initiate transformation into the Dino Megazord's Battle Mode. This usually began with a computerized voice stating "Megazord sequence has been initiated," concluding with "Megazord activated!" after the reconnection of Pterodactyl Zord, the head crests sliding into position. In this mode, Dino Megazord features fewer ranged energy weapons, compensating with far greater close combat potential.The Red Ranger's chair is the command console for the entire Megazord, but some of the other Rangers seem to have roles too. In "Fowl Play", Zack uses the Megazord's Cranial Laser against the Peckster, and in several episodes Jason asks Zack to divert more power to him, suggesting the Black Ranger may control auxiliary weapons. In "An Oyster Stew", Jason directs Kimberly to send a communication signal to Tommy, which may mean the Pink Ranger controls communication equipment. The special functions of the Blue and Yellow Rangers, if any, are unknown. In the cockpitThe Power Rangers in Dino Megazord's cockpit1-14-12OH SHOOT! Evil Green Ranger snuck in.1-26-10The Power Rangers(with Green Ranger) in Dino Megazord's cockpit Power Sword (Dino Megazord)Power Sword (Megazord)Power SwordIt was not uncommon to need more power and weapons to bring an end to a battle, even with the Dino Megazord's immense strength. When this became necessary, any Power Ranger, but usually the Red Ranger, would summon the Power Sword. Descending from the sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by Dino Megazord. The Power Sword not only made it stronger, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. Dino Megazord's Power Sword allowed him to perform his typical finisher move, an upward slash with the sword energized, throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. The Dino Megazord with his Power Sword destroyed a total of 20 giant Monsters by season's end, excluding the pilot episode. Mastodon ShieldMammoth Shield MMPRThe Mastodon Shield The head of the Mastodon Zord could also be utilized as a shield to complement the Power Sword, only used twice. First used in Green With Evil Part 2, the Mastodon Shield reflected the Green Ranger's energy blast back at him. Later, in Fowl Play Jason summoned the Shield in order to protect the Megazord from Peckster's beak.Transformation SequenceIn Megazord Tank Mode the Tyrannosaurus becomes the central area, Triceratops & Saber Toothed Tiger becomes the treads, Mastodon becomes the cannons & Pterodactyl becomes the top area while in Battle Mode the Mastodon becomes the arms & shield, Triceratops & Saber Toothed Tiger becomes the legs, Tyrannosaurus becomes the torso & head & finally the Pterodactyl becomes the chest.Additional FormationsMastodon, Sabertooth Tiger, and Triceratops Dinozords could combine with Dragonzord to form Dragonzord Battle Mode or Mega Dragonzord.Megazord could combine with Dragonzord to form Mega Dragonzord.Megazord and Dragonzord can combine with Titanus to form Ultrazord.Once they were out of commission, what remained of the Dinozords were used to create the Thunderzords. The Dinozords can be seen morphing into the Thunderzords every time they are summoned. It is unknown whether the original Dinozords or any of their configurations could still be used in battle, even at a lower capacity.ToysMain article:Megazord/toysOne of the most celebrated Megazords, the Dino Megazord has seen several deluxe releases, action figures, collectible figures and even remote-control versions.NotesDinozordHad Saban opted to order Zyu3 footage from Japan, the Dinozords would have been redesigned, and they would have been able to combine with a redesigned Tigerzord.Unlike Megazord's sentai counterpart, it was not sentient. Megazord namesMegazord as Mighty Morphin Megazord and Dino MegazordIn merchandise that were released after Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' first run, Megazord began to retroactively be referred to as Mighty Morphin Megazord (after the team name) and Dino Megazord (after the zord components, Dinozords). Both names follow the typical naming conventions of Megazords. This was to distinguish it from all other Megazords. During the transition from Tank Mode to Megazord mode, the rangers are seen from the back in the wrong order. Pink and Yellow are the wrong way around, and Black and Blue are behind the girls when they should be in front. This error is also present in Zyuranger. Category:Fictional robots